


Crying Alone

by flickawhip



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows how much I cried that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Alone

Roz is the first to wake most mornings, keeping Jean settled is never easy and, if she wakes first, Roz is woken by her tears, Christopher, it seems has left himself a vicious legacy. Jean had loved him but her memories plague her. The difference when Roz wakes first is that she spends the time she has looking at Jean, reminding herself that no matter how rough or painful her past, and it had been both, she was safe now, with Jean. Loved even. Jean, who is often still awake far before Lucien or Mattie or Charlie, seems happier now with Roz at her side. 

Roz herself fights memories but she will never tell how much she cried the day her boyfriend attacked her, forcing her to run and even then barely avoiding his full attack. He had fallen on her, forcing her legs apart and yet, at the last minute, she had found the guts to kick at him and rise and run... never looking back. 

Jean had said time and again...

"No one knows how much I cried that day..."

Roz had watched her when she spoke about Christopher, noting the sadness that broke her voice. Jean had loved the man, even when he had been rough with her.


End file.
